So This Is Christmas
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan are stranded on Christmas Eve during Tree Hill's heaviest snowfall yet. Pointless NH and BL fluff written as part of the OTH Fic Exchange. For Aleah.


**Title – So This Is Christmas**

**Rating - **T

**Pairing **– Nathan/Haley and Brooke/Lucas, with BNHL friendship

**Seasons **– Season 3. But no Rachel or Chris or annoying people. BL and NH are al back together.

**Author's Notes –** Written for Aleah as part of the OTH Fic Exchange. She wanted NH and BL fluff in season 3 and set at Xmas. I hope she likes it! I tried my best to make it fluffy. MERRY XMAS!

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything. At all. Really.

**So This Is Christmas**

Strings of colored lights shone brightly through the gentle, soft fall of the snowflakes that gradually covered almost every square inch of Tree Hill. The residents of the small town spent their time staring out of the window, enamored with the picturesque scene of perfection in front of them.

The roads, which usually would have been dominated by the sound of cars zooming by, were replaced by the shrieks and laughs of children, teenagers and youthful adults who gleefully played in the knee-high inches of snow.

Parents watched from the doorway with mugs of hot chocolate ready to offer to their children. Cameras flashed occasionally as they proudly posed with fist-sized snowballs and lopsided snowmen; some of which had turnips, straws or twigs for noses instead of the traditional carrots.

Jake and Jenny watched from the warm comforts of Peyton's room with interest. Jake pointed down to two young siblings who were chasing each other with lumps of snow and falling about all over the place. Jenny giggled at the scene.

"Any luck?" Jake turned to Peyton as she placed down the phone. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Nope, not a word." She sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"They'll be okay," Jake reassured. "They probably heard about the heavy snowfall and decided to stay another day until it clears up – or they could have already made it to the cabin." He suggested.

"Maybe," Peyton sat besides the two, dangling a pair of keys in front of Jenny to get her to laugh again. Her eyes flitted towards the scores of people enjoying the snow. "I just hope that wherever they are, they're enjoying the snow."

------

"I hate the snow!" Brooke grumbled as it became increasingly hard to drive through the snow-covered roads.

"Brooke, I think you should just pull over," Haley suggested from the backseat. "Maybe we should wait it out." She gestured to the increasing amount of snow falling from the sky. "You can't see a thing and we're hardly even moving."

"Yeah, I agree with Hales," Nathan added also from the backseat. "I don't think we should ever have left Tree Hill. The weather report said it'd snow."

"I've driven in snow before," Brooke protested.

"Yeah but has it ever been knee-deep before? They said this was going to be the worst winter Tree Hill has ever seen." Haley recited the lines from the TV news station they'd seen earlier in the day.

"They say that every year, and last year it snowed for five minutes." Brooke snapped, "I'm doing okay. We'll be there in no time – there's not even traffic!"

"Because all the smart people listened to the weather reports and stayed home," Lucas chimed in, facing his girlfriend, "Brooke, I agree with Nathan and Haley, we should stop or go back home. And plus, I don't know if I'm comfortable driving in these conditions."

Brooke paused for a moment and then reluctantly agreed, "Fine, we'll go back. I just hope that they can refund the cost of the cabin." She attempted to do a three-point turn back, but the thick layer of snow almost blanketing her windscreens made it difficult to even see out of the windows.

There was a loud clank, a big jolt and silence in the car.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was." She begged the three passengers.

"Why?" Lucas began, "What did you think it was?"

"That I hit something." She cringed. "Well?" she asked again when there was no reply.

"You told us not to tell you that you hit something." Nathan replied.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you hit something." Nathan nodded. Brooke groaned and hit her head on the steering wheel completely.

"My dad is going to kill me!" she said as Lucas gently pulled back her shoulders to stop herself from knocking herself out.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. We may have just scraped something."

"Or killed something," Haley commented, earning a look from Brooke. "Maybe not." She cowered back into her husband's arms.

"I'll go check it out," Lucas offered as he braced himself for the blistering cold outside. He could barely even open the door to get out. He was outside for less than five seconds before poking his head back inside and facing Nathan. "Dude, are you not even going to come and help?"

Nathan pointed to Haley, "I'm keeping Haley warm and it looks cold outside." Lucas gave him a look and Nathan sighed, unraveling himself from his wife and climbing outside, regretting giving Haley his jumper.

The two boys inspected the car and came back less than three minutes later with the verdict.

"Well?" Brooke asked as the cold from the open door began filtering in, "Did I kill anything?"

"You seem to have gone into a ditch." Lucas explained.

"So help put me back on the road."

"It's going to be difficult because of all the snow. We're going to need a tow-truck and some shovels to be able to do it – and we have neither." Lucas shivered in the cold, pulling his coat closer together. "Do you have the number of a breakdown service?"

"Yeah, it's here somewhere," Brooke rooted through the glove compartment for a few minutes before she found the card and handed it to Lucas, who made the call on his cellphone.

Nathan took the opportunity to get back into the car and settle in next to his wife.

"You're cold!" Haley complained shuddering at his icy touch.

"That's because I was outside helping Lucas," Nathan grumbled beginning to warm up slightly as he buried his hands in his coat. "Can you crank up the heating?" he requested.

"It's already as high as it will go," Brooke told him, turning to her boyfriend outside. "Lucas!" He turned his attention on her even though he was on the phone.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Can you shut the door?" she asked, finding it difficult to pull the passenger door from her position. Lucas pushed the door shut and the three remaining teenagers inside the car sighed and waited for the warm air to resume circulating through the car.

It had barely even begun to reach them when Lucas pulled the door open with just enough strength he could muster and climb in the car, leaving it open.

"Okay, well, they're going to send someone out as soon as possible. There's too much snow and the snow plough companies are starting with the highways, interstates and main roads. Since we're in the middle of nowhere, it's going to take them – or anyone – a while to get to us. They'll call us." He explained.

The rest of them frowned at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut the door! It's cold!" they all yelled at him. He did so, taking a glance at the amount of snow that was surrounding them.

"Wow, we might be stuck in here if it keeps snowing as heavily as it is." He commented.

"We'll keep the engine on then," Haley said, "We've got music and heating. They can't leave us here all night, can they?" she asked.

"Roads are pretty bad out there. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a couple of hours." Lucas sighed as he stared out of the windscreen and at the snow gradually piling up.

"This sucks!" Brooke hit her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "It took me forever to get that cabin and now we're stuck here for hours! We better not lose our deposit."

"Calm down, Brooke. I'm sure someone will get here soon and the cabin is only another twenty miles from here. We won't lose anything. In the meantime, we'll just sit back, relax and listen to some music. They'll be here soon." Haley assured confidently.

------

Ninety eight minutes later, the five sat stoically in silence as cheerful holiday music jingled out of the car stereo. Just before Frank Sinatra began another chorus of 'Winter Wonderland', Nathan reached between Brooke and Lucas to punch the 'off' button.

There were cries of joy.

"Thank god!"

"That was driving me crazy."

"Hey!" was the only indignant reply that came from Haley. They all turned to look at her as she pouted, "I was listening to that."

"I'm sorry, Hales," Nathan apologized slinking an arm around her shoulders, "But it just had to be done." Haley sighed.

"Fine, okay. It's just that there's nothing else to do and I'm starting to worry." She sighed heavily, "Nobody's turned up yet. Can they even see us?" she wondered pointing to the windscreen which was covered with a layer of snow.

The whole car was.

"Well, the engine is still running and the headlights are on. Plus, how difficult would it be to miss a VW bug-shaped snowman?" Lucas replied with a small smile. "Someone will be down soon. They said they'd call when they were on their way. They're probably just busy."

"And if we all freeze to death?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it," he gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Let's play a game." He suggested brightly.

"Like what? _I Spy_?" Nathan queried, "I'll start. I spy something beginning with 'S'."

"Snow?" both girls guessed.

"Correct." Nathan said clapping his hands together in mock-excitement.

"I get the point," Lucas chuckled, "But we have to do something to pass the time."

Brooke groaned, "This is the worst Christmas ever!"

"No, it isn't." Nathan shook his head.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Nathan, we're stuck in a ditch in the middle of nowhere and under, like, twelve inches of snow. The presents are in the trunk, we have no food save for some Cheetos that Nathan's already eaten, and under these clothes I'm wearing $200 worth of lingerie that's riding up places I don't even want to _know._" Brooke stopped to take a breath, "And this _isn't _the worst Christmas ever?"

There was a brief pause before Nathan spoke up.

"My worst Christmas was when my mom gave me a baseball mitt as a joke one year. My dad didn't find it at all funny and half of the day was spent with the two arguing." Nathan sighed. "And they burnt the turkey as a result."

"Taylor once broke the head off my Barbie. And then the next year, she broke the head off my Cabbage Patch Doll." Haley mused.

"My dog ran away about eight Christmases ago," Lucas added. "Poor Buster."

"Okay, maybe this isn't the worst Christmas," Brooke said finally, "but it's pretty damn near it."

"Well we still have our health." Haley offered. Lucas replied with a half-hearted 'yeah'. "And let's not forget the true meaning of Christmas."

"Santa!"

"Jesus!"

"Presents!"

Haley glared at them all, "I meant being thankful for each other and for all the good stuff that happened this year."

"Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Nathan frowned.

"Well, it can also apply to Christmas too." She challenged. "And this year I'm thankful for second chances."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"You can't be thankful for something other people are thankful for."

"Fine," Brooke sighed, "I'm thankful for new roommates who will willingly leave the apartment when they see certain black scrunchies." She grinned and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm thankful for the word 'exclusive'," Lucas added giving Brooke a kiss.

"And I'm thankful that I didn't put your presents in the trunk like the rest of you idiots did," Nathan smirked. The three turned on him.

"Are you thankful enough to give them out now?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Nathan reached into the bag he'd brought with him and handed Lucas an awkwardly wrapped rectangle-shaped gift.

As Lucas tore into it, the rest looked on with interest as the mysterious present was finally revealed. It was a framed picture of the two of them playing basketball at the Rivercourt.

"I got Mouth to help me," Nathan grinned with pride.

"Nate, this is…" Lucas' eyes flicked towards the autograph and written message scrawled near the bottom.

_'because we all know I'll be famous and then, my friend, this picture can be sold for MILLIONS!'_

"…this is really _you_, you cocky bastard," he chuckled and showed the message to the girls. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Me next!" Brooke exclaimed with anticipation, holding her hand out. Nathan reached into his pocket and handed her and envelope that she opened readily. Her smile faded as she read the message. "_I.O.U_?" she asked, "What kind of lame-ass gift is this?"

"Sorry, Brooke. I kind of ran out of money… but you know, I will make good on my promise and it'll be something I can afford and you'd like."

Brooke pouted but nodded in agreement, "I'll hold you to that. So what did you get Tutor Girl?"

Nathan blushed as he reached into his pocket.

"Ew! Not here, Nathan." Brooke feigned disgust and closed her eyes. Nathan gave her a look as he continued reaching in and pulled out a small square box.

"Okay, um, Hales?" he turned to face the girl who was also beginning to blush. "This is so not where I pictured it happening but since this is where we are… here goes." He snapped it open and took a deep breath, "I know we've had our fair share of crap this year but I love you more than ever and I'd love it even more if you agree to marry me – again. And this time we'll do it big and with all our friends and family. You can have a white wedding dress-"

Brooke snorted and Lucas nudged her to be quiet.

"Anyway, we'll do it properly. Just say 'yes' and stay married to me." Nathan gave her a hopeful grin.

Haley didn't even hesitate to nod her head and launch into his arms. Lucas and Brooke applauded the couple.

"Okay, I'm less mad you didn't get me a proper gift," Brooke conceded as she realized just what Nathan's money had gone towards. "Just as long as I get to help plan the wedding!"

"Of course, Brooke!" Haley wiped a few stray tears from her face, "Gosh, I'm so happy. This is amazing, thank you." She kissed her husband-to-be-again.

"So, what did you get him, Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I wrote Nathan a song," she revealed. "But I have no guitar so-"

"Oh!" Brooke climbed over her seat and across Lucas' lap to pull something out from under his feet. She climbed back up with a small guitar-shaped gift. "For you." She presented to Haley.

"Brooke, it's a ukulele."

"Which is like a little guitar. I figured that it's just small enough to fit in your locker or something so if you feel any inspiration coming along, you don't have to wait to get your big-ass guitar."

"Um… thanks?" Haley thanked her roommate as she began tuning the ukulele and, after a few false starts, sang Nathan (and Brooke and Lucas) a sweet, little love song she'd written a few nights previously. The three burst into a big round of applause and praised Haley's song.

"Oh, that reminds me," Haley handed Lucas and Brooke envelopes too.

"Not you too," Brooke grumbled expecting another IOU. Instead she found vouchers for lingerie. "I love you, roommate."

In Lucas' envelope were iTunes vouchers, which he was also pleased with.

"Nathan and Lucas, your presents are in the trunk. I got Lucas a new basketball jersey and Nathan; you got socks."

"Socks!" Nathan repeated. "That's what you got me? Socks?"

"You got me a piece of paper," Brooke replied, "You get socks."

"Well I got Haley a song writing book," Lucas replied, "And Nathan, you got a new basketball game."

"And me?" Brooke asked.

"We can discuss that a little later," Lucas grinned as he leaned in for another kiss from his girlfriend.

"Well as long as it's something shiny, you have yourself a happy girlfriend." She nodded.

------

'_Stranded in the middle of the road._

_Stranded… I feel so alone._

_Stranded but my roommate doesn't care._

_Stranded and I'm ruining my hair!'_

Brooke pouted over the ukulele as another two hours passed and there was still no sign of rescue.

"How exactly are you ruining your hair?" Haley questioned from her slumped position in the backseat.

"This heat really isn't good for my hair. I think I'm frizzing out." Brooke groaned at the sight of some split ends she thought she had.

"What time is it?" Haley asked trying to ignore the growls coming from her stomach.

Brooke checked her watch, "It's almost midnight."

"Seriously?" Haley looked at her own watch. "We've been here almost five hours."

Brooke giggled, "Lucas is asleep."

Haley pointed to her husband fast asleep and lightly snoring in the back. "Nathan too."

"Should we wake them up?" Brooke asked, "Ring in Christmas with them?"

Haley shook her head, "Nah, we'll let them sleep."

Lucas' phone began ringing loudly and Brooke made a dash for it before either of the boys could wake up.

"Hello?" she answered. Her face lit up and after a brief conversation, she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"The recovery company. They're on their way to get us and were wondering if we were all okay." She grinned. "Finally, we can be on our way to the cabin and out of this car."

Haley sat up in her seat, "Hey, Brooke." The brunette turned to her, "Thanks for my ukulele."

"Thanks for my lingerie… and for agreeing to come to the cabin with us. I know it didn't end up how we planned but-"

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Haley told her sincerely, "The snow, the presents, the sing-a-longs, the A to Z games that you made us play." Haley gave her a small grin.

"Really?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Really really," Haley nodded holding Brooke's hand. "And I know Nathan would agree. From what I've heard, his Christmases consisted of Dan buying him new basketballs every year and Deb drinking all day."

"I'm glad he's got you again." Brooke said.

"And I'm glad Lucas has you again."

"Merry Christmas, Haley."

"Merry Christmas, Brooke."

**The End.**


End file.
